cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Something Special
All children are Special! The series and website can be enjoyed by pre-school children or children in the Early Years of Primary School. They are particularly focused towards meeting the needs of children with learning difficulties. Some children experiencing difficulties with learning may be in Special settings or in Special schools. The format is simple, fun and informative and each programme focuses on aspects of the children’s world about them. Scenes from real life experiences give context to the children’s learning. Topics covered include: * Pets * Toys * Weather * Clothes * Shops * Food * All about Me * Where I live * The Farm * Colours * The Sea * Jungle Animals * Moving Around * Transport * Family * My School * What I like * The Garden Children will see other children playing in the park, at an Aquarium, helping Dad in the home and will be introduced to Grandma. Educational Links The language used throughout each programme is supported by Makaton signs and symbols and is designed to be understood by children in the early stages of language development. Children using some Makaton signs or symbols will find these really useful and will be able to learn new signs too! The benefits of using signs or symbols in helping children with learning difficulties is recognised as good practice in Early Years Education. Ref.: Curriculum Guidance for the Foundation Stage p18. Parents and carers should not worry about children learning Makaton signs. The signs are based on gestures we all use and help children who find communication difficult: to understand and make themselves understood! Signs are always used together with speech - watch Justin. And children always have to use speech sounds or words when they sign to their teachers, parents or friends. When children become more confident speakers they simply stop using signs, as they no longer need them. The simple format and the repetitive aspects to each programme will help children to absorb new information or remember something they have previously learned. There is also frequent use of well-known nursery rhymes and tunes. This is particularly important as it underpins early phonic skills. Ref.: Phonics NLS Even very young children who do not have difficulties with learning can gain so much. They will quickly learn the names of everyday items, actions and settings. The activities used throughout the series, include aspects of the Early Learning Goals that encourage children’s learning. Programmes relating to Knowledge and Understanding of the World provide the opportunity for children to both explore aspects of their environment, the park, transport or the school and then to extend their experiences to topics perhaps not so readily available to them, for example the sea and jungle animals. All children need to extend their knowledge and use of vocabulary. Here, new words are introduced in a meaningful context but they are not overloaded with lots of new vocabulary in each programme. And there are lots of opportunities to come across the newly learned words again and again. Each programme provides a super basis for teacher or carer to reinforce vocabulary, language or concepts. They can use each programme as a part of a topic or to add meaning to a child's experiences. Ref.: 'Early Years experience should build on what children already know.' (Foundation Stage Guidance p11) Numeracy is woven into many of the topics giving children opportunity to explore colour, shape and size. Throughout there is a super social dimension with greetings and good-byes reinforced and where children can value themselves or others; the way they move or the way they behave towards each other or toward the adults that help or toward the animals or plants. Justin and Mr Tumble model good behaviour which is reinforced in the clips of children playing or working together. But especially there is Mr Tumble! The Presenter The Presenter, Justin Fletcher, takes the children through each programme in an interactive and visually engaging way. He combines this with the use of signal words, such as 'Look', is important to keep the children watching, listening and participating. Each programme has the same opening and closing sequence that children will engage with: this is especially beneficial for those who need signals as to what comes next. Mr Tumble Justin frequently switches into the very colourful Mr. Tumble role. Whilst in this role he reinforces signs, language and experiences in an amusing and wacky way. He dresses up, wears hats or even big shoes! He moves around in a very wobbly way and has lots and lots of fun. All children will love him! History on CBeebies The show joined CBeebies in 2004. It is available on the CBeebies IPlayer and the website. Trivia *Airing for more than 10 years and with tons of promotion and airtime, Something Special is one of CBeebies’ most profitable and popular shows. Gallery Category:Shows Category:Something Special Category:CBeebies Topics Category:CBeebies Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2008 Category:2007 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Makaton Category:Language and Literacy